Be Quiet and Watch the Sho!
by pokepoke911
Summary: An intriguing story about the world-changing characters Neku Sakuraba, Joshua Kiryu, and, the one, the only, Sho Minamimoto!
1. Chapter 1

One hot summer day, Reaper Sho Minamimoto was walking the packed city streets of Shibuya, UG. Around him the sound of people yelling, car horns honking, and of course, music raged, but above all of that, the best and most prominent sound was that of his own voice.

"Attention all Yoctograms!" he yelled very, very loudly. Everybody stopped at the familiar sound of his voice. They all knew who that was, especially the particular team of partnered Players Joshua and Neku. (Duh duh dahhhhh!) Having played one week already, it was easy for Neku to navigate quickly and efficiently from the 104 building to Scramble Crossing where Sho stood, yelling through his megaphone. They arrived at their destination nearly out of breath from their run.

"Try not to make this any worse for yourself," Joshua said as he started pounding the keys of his not-so-smart-phone to attack. Nobody had told Neku what to do so he stood still, one hand on the side of his head where his headphones were, the other hand on his hip and, just to top it off, his right foot being chewed on by the Noise made by the one, the only….Sho Minamimoto!

Joshua, finally noticing Neku's screams of agony said; "You need to do better, Neku." Neku heard his words over the screaming of "Where is your beauty?!" and "The world is garbage!" as well as "You're out of your vector!" and "Infinity!" but just as the words reached him, the sound of "S.O.C.A.H.T.O.A." sounded like funeral bells ringing in his ears.

Joshua spoke his last words with indescribably disappointment. "How could you, Neku?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Game Over" Started sliding into Neku's mind, but just as quickly as it did, Shiki yelled to Sho; "Why don't you back off!"

"Ah, and who might you be?" Sho asked.

"What does that matter?!" Shiki answered as Mr. mew lunged at him. "Go, Mr. Mew!" She screamed "It's all you!" Mr. Mew jumped back from attacking and Sho started running.

"Shiki! You're alive?!" Neku exclaimed, astonished.

"Yeah, of course I am" Shiki replied.

"Would you mind introducing me to you're little friend here, Neku?" Joshua asked, sidling up to the pair.

"Oh! Right! Joshua, this is Shiki, my previous partner. Shiki, this is Joshua, my current partner," Neku introduced.

"Oh! So, you're Neku's friend! I thought you where a white and grey Neku-eating-monster!" Shiki said, laughing. "Ya know… I COULD have killed you," she said flicking her hair back.

"Oh, could you really, though?" Joshua mocked.

"Oh, you little-!"

"Now, now, girls, stop your squabbling," Neku said, annoyed. (He was right in the middle of it all.) He stuck his hands out to separate them.

"Hmph!" Shiki said, crossing her arms and looking away.

This was followed by Joshua's annoyed, "Ugh."

"C'mon you guys! You just met! And your first words to each other where those of 3 year old children!" Neku exclaimed.

"Ugh, fine I'll cut him some slack, but only if HE does the same!" Shiki said.

"Gosh! you two!" Neku growled in frustration. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Alright…Joshua, now it's your turn."

"Fine. We'll get along, but as soon as we get back into the RG, I'll-"

Neku cut him off with a loud, exasperated sigh and pinched his temples. This was going to be a long day.

"Neku!" Joshua snapped, irritated at being interrupted. Neku gave a long-suffering sigh, and turned up his music.

— THIS IS A LINE BREAK! —

"WHAT?! He's still alive?!" The Composer roared. "I though I told you to KILL him!" "Well you see, sir, I-"

"I know very well what you DIDN'T do, Sho." He glared furiously at Sho. "Anything I actually want done around here I have to do myself." The Composer sighed as he got up from the big chair he was sitting in. "I thought I hired you to _help _me, the only thing YOU'RE doing is FAILING!" He screamed.

"Uh, yes sir. I will try again, sir." Sho mumbled.

The Composer adjusted his glasses and sighed. "Very well, but if you fail again…" "Don't worry sir, I won't," Sho said, leaving through the station underpass.

"U_gh, employees these days. They just don't do the job properly anymore" _The Composer thought with great disappointment.


End file.
